Drabbles, nichts als Drabbles
by artis.magica
Summary: ...nun bin ich doch wieder soweit, das Drabblefieber lässt mich einfach nicht los... viel Spaß beim Lesen...
1. Be my Valentine

_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Diese klitzekleinen Geschichten allerdings gehören mir._

_Dem Anlass entsprechend das erste..._

* * *

**Be my Valentine**

Hermine trug strahlend ein Päckchen Glückwunschkarten herein. Sie ließ sich neben Severus aufs Sofa fallen und begann demonstrativ, eine nach der anderen zu lesen.

Severus sah kurz von seinem Buch auf.

"Na, wie viele?", fragte er mäßig interessiert und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Lektüre.

Hermine warf ihm einen stolzen Blick zu.

"Zwölf!"

"Mhm", machte er nur, befeuchtete den Finger und blätterte auf die nächste Seite.

Hermine zappelte. Severus schien es nicht zu bemerken.

"_Eine_ ist für Dich", sagte sie sanft und reichte ihm das Kärtchen.

"Von wem?", fragte er teilnahmslos ohne aufzusehen.

"Von mir", entgegnete Hermine leise und ein Hauch rosa überzog ihre Wangen.

"Mhm", kam es wieder.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen. Entschlossen beugte sie sich vor und nahm ihm das Buch aus den Händen.

"Möchtest du sie nicht lesen?" Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Später." Er schenkte ihr einen Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste.

"Nein!", sagte sie empört und lehnte sich schmollend zurück.

"Diese _eine_ Karte könntest du wenigstens lesen!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr, küsste besänftigend ihren Mund und sagte mit einer Stimme, die Hermine den Verstand raubte: "Ja, aber nicht_ jetzt_. Wir werden sie einstweilen auf den Schreibtisch legen, zu meinen anderen vierzehn..."


	2. Nur dein Bestes

**Nur dein Bestes**

„Ich geh da nicht hin!", sagte er bestimmt. Er sah nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf.

„Daddy, ach bitte", das kleine Mädchen sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Frag Deine Mutter."

„Die kann heut nicht. Außerdem hat sie gesagt, es täte dir mal gut."

Jetzt endlich legte Severus das Buch beiseite. Er sah der Tochter tief in die Augen.

„So, hat sie das?" Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ich denke, da ist ein ernstes Wort angebracht."

„Du kannst ja mit Mami schimpfen", sagte sie ungerührt, „aber erst gehst du mit mir ins Freibad, ja?"


	3. Auf und ab

**Auf und ab**

‚Jedes Mal das gleiche Theater!', dachte Severus genervt.

„Tiefer!", hörte er sie sagen.

„So etwa?", fragte er verdrießlich. Die Arme taten ihm schon weh.

„Zu tief!"

Das hatte er befürchtet. Er brummte unwillig.

„Jetzt besser?"

„Bisschen höher noch."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun mach schon", rief sie ungeduldig.

‚Weiber!', dachte er grimmig und wunderte sich, dass er diesen Zinnober überhaupt noch so geduldig mitmachte.

„Und jetzt?"

„Zu hoch", rief Hermine lachend, „wieder einmal."

Severus wandte sich um.

„Gut", sagte er entschieden, „wenn du es besser kannst, dann häng das Vogelhäuschen eben selber in den Apfelbaum", und stieg von der Leiter.


	4. Pssst

**Pssst**

„Tor", rief der kleine Junge und warf sich jubelnd in die Arme seines Vaters. „Meinst du, sie hat uns gesehen?"

Severus sah hinter sich und zog den Sohn außer Sichtweite.

Das Kind lächelte breit. „Du hast doch wohl keine Angst?"

Severus neigte den Kopf.

„Wie kommst du denn _darauf_?"

„So wie du gerannt bist..."

Severus räusperte sich und strich umständlich die Robe glatt.

Ein helles Lachen.

„Lass das!", brummte Severus unwillig.

Sie standen sich still gegenüber.

Schließlich hielt es Severus nicht mehr aus.

„Versprich, dass du deiner Mutter nicht verraten wirst, dass ich es war, der die Scheibe eingeschossen hat."


	5. Nur einmal noch

**Nur einmal noch**

„Na, Minerva", begann Albus, „wollen wir es nicht noch einmal probieren?"

Minerva sah ihren Kollegen von der Seite her abschätzend an.

„Ich denke nicht, Albus", widersprach sie.

„Komm schon", sagte er und stupste sie mit dem Ellbogen sanft in die Rippen, „ich weiß, dass du es willst."  
Er zwinkerte. „So ein heißer Feger wie du…"

Ein leicht strafender, wenn auch nachsichtiger Blick traf ihn.

„Na komm schon", bettelte er.

„Gut", gab Minerva lachend nach, „aber jammere mir nachher nicht wieder vier Wochen lang die Ohren voll,  
wenn dir der Rücken wehtut."

Und beide gingen langsam mit geschulterten Besen zum Quidditchfeld.


	6. Noch eins?

**Noch eins?**

Molly war den ganzen Tag schon so anders, so aufgekratzt... irgendwie.

Arthur überlegte, wann in letzter Zeit er sie so erlebt hätte.

Sie wuselte durch die Küche und sang leise vor sich hin.

Und da fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Das letzte Mal hatte er sie vor beinahe achtzehn Jahren so erlebt.

„Molly-Schatz", sagte er leise, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie ganz vorsichtig auf den Tisch.

„Mhm", summte sie ihm entgegen.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Aber ja doch", flötete sie beschwingt.

„Willst du mir vielleicht etwas sagen?"

Molly schenkte ihm ein so hinreißendes Lächeln, das Arthur dazu veranlasste, seine Vermutung zur Gewissheit werden zu lassen.

„Du hast es also auch schon bemerkt?", strahlte Molly.

Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Arthur musterte seine Frau mit einem fast beschämten Blick. 

„Äh, ich...", stotterte er hilflos lächelnd, „ach, weißt du... so genau... ich... ach Molly-Schatz..."

Erst jetzt begriff Molly. Sie lachte hell auf und küsste ihren furchtbar verlegen dreinblickenden Mann zärtlich auf die Stirn. Und dann sagte sie den Satz, bei dem Arthur dachte, dass man das Rumpeln des Steines, der ihm in diesem Moment von der Seele gefallen war, mindestens bis London hätte hören müssen: „Ach Arthur, wir werden Großeltern!"


	7. Meine ist's

**Meine ist's**

„Ach, wie wunderbar", sagte Minerva, ganz beeindruckt.

„Ja, nicht wahr", pflichtete Albus ihr bei. „jedes ein ganz besonderes Kunstwerk."

Minerva nickte anerkennend.

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Wenn man da nicht Appetit bekommt."

Eine Weile sagten sie nichts.

„Und", begann Albus wieder und zwinkerte Minerva zu, „war es nicht eine tolle Idee von mir, dich hierher zu schleppen?"

Ja, dachte Minerva, es war eine sehr gute Idee.

Hatte sie sich gerade getäuscht? Sie beugte sich nieder, um besser lesen zu können, was auf dem Schildchen stand.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und zog verschmitzt lächelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann schenkte sie Albus einen tiefen Blick.

„Das hast du mir also verschwiegen, Albus Dumbledore", sagte sie lächelnd. „So ganz heimlich…"

Albus rückte verlegen die Brille zurecht.

„Ach weißt du, Minerva, ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Eine solche Gelegenheit konnte ich mir doch nicht so einfach entgehen lassen."

Minerva nickte und dachte bei sich ‚Schleckermaul' und sagte: „Welch ungeahnte Talente doch in einem Menschen schlummern."

„Gefällt dir wenigstens, was du siehst?", fragte Albus, ganz kribbelig.

Minerva sah ihn von unten bis oben an. Ihr Blick war äußerst kritisch.

„Gib es schon zu", raunte Albus Minerva zu, „meine Torte ist doch am schönsten."


	8. Nur dir zuliebe

**Nur dir zuliebe**

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Hermine lachend und nahm seine Hand, die er zitternd nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie führte ihn zur nächststehenden Bank, auf die er sich stöhnend fallen ließ. Und obwohl sie selbst so viel Spaß gehabt hatte, sprang Hermine das schlechte Gewissen an, als sie ihn so sah.

„Nie wieder", sagte er, als sie weiterreden wollte und wischte sich mit der Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. „Nie mehr werde ich dir einen Gefallen tun."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein schuldbewusstes und dennoch amüsiertes Lächeln.

Severus zog ärgerlich die Brauen zusammen, als er es bemerkte.

„Es tut dir nicht im Geringsten leid", sagte er grantig und schob ihre Hand fort.

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas von mir denken", entrüstete sie sich und unterdrückte mühevoll ein Lächeln.

Severus sah sie an. Wenn es ihm gegenwärtig möglich gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sie am Liebsten übers Knie gelegt. Doch er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn durch den Wolf gedreht. Er war wacklig auf den Beinen und sein Magen schien sich partout eines Inhaltes entleeren zu wollen. Severus atmete tief durch.

„Du wirst mich nie wieder auf dieses Dingsda schleppen." Er sah sie grimmig an. „Wie heißt das noch mal?"

„…Autoskooter…"


	9. Immer mehr

**Immer mehr**

„Dass du aber auch immer so maßlos bist", maulte Hermine.

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur behaupten", protestierte Severus. „Ich bin nicht maßlos."

„Sicher bist du das", widersprach sie und schickte ein ‚zumindest was diese Sache angeht' hinzu, als sie sah, wie sich seine Stirn in Falten legte  
und er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Sie erhob sie sich, ging zum Schrank und murmelte: „Ich kenn dich doch, du kannst gar nicht anders."

Severus sah ihr verstohlen zu, wie sie in der Schublade kramte und als er sicher war, unbeobachtet zu sein, nahm er sich die größere Portion Haselnusseis.


End file.
